


Guardian

by Rissa_rarity



Category: Anti, Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtuber
Genre: Anti - Freeform, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Demon, F/M, Fluff, Guardian - Freeform, Guilt, Love?, Regret, anti x ofc, antifluff, antisepticeye, antisepticeye X oc, antixoc, jacksepticeye - Freeform, notquitearomance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_rarity/pseuds/Rissa_rarity
Summary: Not a full, thought out story,  just an idea I had. It's not really a romance but it's got some fluff in the end. Contains implied rape and self harm, but them happening is NOT included.Anti had a contract to protect the ever innocent Alma from death. That didn't mean he couldn't let her get close to it. Many things have happened to her under his eye, but one thing changes her so much that he realizes that he does have a heart after all.





	1. Guardian - One shot

Alma O’Brian walked alone through town, arms full of new books. She had been walking for twenty minutes now and the corners of the books were jabbing into her arms but she ignored it like she always did. Every Friday her favorite book store had a sale, and every Friday she bought at least five new books.  
During the week, she’d read those books while never spending more than two days on any book. The blonde was perfectly content losing her days to those pages. She really didn’t do much else except on occasion she’d read on her E-Reader, though she much preferred real books.  
If she did end up doing something other than reading, she loved to draw and paint. She had even sold a few pieces over her 24 year long life. She graduated college with a degree in art and design a year or so ago but reading held her heart.  
The woman spent so long lost in thought that she didn’t notice the uneven sidewalk and caught her foot on it, sending her sprawling to the ground and her books spread around her.  
Her eyes teared up as she felt pain in her elbows and knees, but she held them back. Alma was always a softie, low pain tolerance and compassion for others had bitten her on the butt before but it was no deterrent.  
Solid black Van’s glitched into view just in front of her face. “Yer such a klutz.” Piped an Irish accent.  
“I know, Anti.” She sat up and picked up her books that were scattered around his feet. He made no move to help her, just watched her pile them and struggle to stand back up for a moment with a bored expression.  
He started walking with her, noticing her new scrapes and her slight limp but frankly not giving a shit. The male towered over her 5’2 height, making her appear childlike by comparison. No one looked at them as they walked until they went by a bar.  
“Hey baby! Ditch those books and show us your tits!” hoots of agreement followed the voice. Alma got a cold chill and pulled her books closer with a frown on her delicate lips. Anti rolled his eyes, not caring to make himself visible to anyone other than who he had to. The demon could smell a bit more than her usual fear come from her, but not a whole lot.  
Either way, he didn’t care. His only job was to make sure she didn’t die. That didn’t mean he cared if she got close to it, so long as she didn’t cross that line. Anti had been her ‘guardian’ since she was 15, and I use the term loosely. He made no effort to keep her out of harms way, and made sure she knew that he didn’t care what happened to her for the most part.  
Over those years, she been beaten up and mugged several times, stabbed a few times as well. She never understood why all of these things happened to her and so often. Bad people seemed to be drawn to her like a moth to a flame, and Anti made it clear that as long as she wasn’t about to die he wouldn’t intervene.  
And he’d kept true to his words. He was always there, of course. Watching in the shadows but never lifting a finger.  
He was a demon after all. As long as he fulfilled his end of the deal, he didn’t have to do anything else.  
The cat calls continued as they kept walking, the men now commenting on the way her hips swung when she passed. Her frown deepened and she now hugged the books to her small frame, as if they could comfort her or protect her.  
Anti rolled his eyes at her weakness and put his hands in his pockets.  
\--()()  
When they got back to her small but cozy apartment, she fumbled to unlock the door without dropping her books again. She knew better than to ask Anti for help with anything so with as bit of a struggle she managed it, then held the door open for him by leaning on it.  
As usual, he didn’t say anything and went straight to the TV and turned it on.  
Alma set her new books on the table by her reading chair then went to the kitchen. “Corned beef grilled cheese sound alright?” she called.  
“Whatever.” His black eyes never left the screen.  
She accepted his answer and began cooking.  
\---()()  
When dinner was done, she carried his plate out to him with a glass of Guinness, his favorite. (Since Jack doesn’t like it, Anti does)  
Anti took the plate from her, scrutinizing it for a moment before eating it without a word as his attention turned back to the TV.  
Alma quietly sat on the other couch and turned into whatever he was watching as she ate. He finished long before her since he had the aid of fangs, as he always did. When she finished, she gathered their plates and washed them as Anti was still drinking his Guinness.  
She found herself humming as she dried and put the dishes back, content with the routine they’d had since they moved in here when she was 18. He’d watch TV while she made dinner, she’d bring him his plate and a Guinness then eat out there on the opposite couch. They’d eat in silence, he’d finish first and she’d hum as she did the dishes.  
The pair almost never made small talk, and when they did he was scolding her.  
==()()  
Soon, she returned to sit on the other couch and grabbed a throw pillow. She held it in her arms and hugged it, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on the top of the pillow. She sat like this a lot, inside she craved affectionate touch and Anti certainly wasn’t going to provide it. Alma was sure he hadn’t made any sort of physical contact with her since she was 16 and almost got hit by a car. And even then, all he did was shove her out of the way and into a pricker bush.  
The woman knew better than to ask why he was her ‘guardian’ although she couldn’t deny she wanted to know. She’d seen Anti when he was mad, of course he hadn’t hurt her. Threatened her with a knife and words, but he never actually hurt her. That would mean he had to touch her, and he didn’t want to do that even if it meant he got to hurt her.  
Overall, Anti wasn’t abusive or anything. He just preferred to stay uninvolved for the most part. Eating whatever she cooked and following her around while invisible to everyone but her when she left the house, occasionally scolding her for being weak but otherwise he didn’t really associate with her.  
They had been together every day for nearly ten years, until today.  
Alma had been getting some reading done in her comfy chair by the window, curled around a throw pillow with a book in her hands.

“Hey.”  
She jumped and her blue eyes snapped over to Anti, shocked that he had addressed her. “Yes?”  
He put his hands in the pockets of his black jeans with a bored expression. “I’ve got to leave for a few days…demon stuff.” She blinked at him but said nothing.  
“I’ll be back in five days so…don’t die while I’m gone.”  
A sad look crossed her eyes at the thought of her only companion, because let’s face it…he’s all she’s got, leaving for so long.  
“Don’t give me that look, you know I don’ care about ya. Puppy dog eyes ain’t gonna stop me.”  
Her eye brows rose in surprise, she didn’t mean to give him that look . “I know. I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to look at you like that.” Her eyes fell, unintentionally making her look sadder…not that Anti cared.  
He rolled his eyes, “Yer such a baby.” Then glitched away in bits until he was all gone.  
\--()()  
When he returned, he glitched back into the house surprised not to find her in the reading chair. Curious, he followed his nose until he wound up her in her room. He walked right in, seeing her desk littered with new drawings as he heard the shower turn off.  
“I’ll save ya the embarrassment and tell ya I’m in here.” He spoke aloud, smirking at her shocked gasp he heard from the other room. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d finished her shower and entered her room to find him sitting on her bed, eyes shamelessly glued to her despite her scream and mortification.  
While Anti wasn’t the type to give complements…she wasn’t ugly.  
He could hear her put clothes on before entering her room with medium length damp hair. She wore a light blue, baggy sweater dress with black leggings.  
“Ya know it’s hot as hell out there? Well…not actually as hell…that’s…” he shook his head at the memory.  
“I’ll be fine. I don’t plan on going out today.”  
“But it’s Friday. The book store has a sale.”  
She shrugged, avoiding looking at him as she began to brush her hair. “I know I just…don’t feel like it.” The metallic scent of blood wafted over to him as she pulled her brush quickly through her hair. Chalking it up to her period immediately, Anti ignored it and said nothing else as he left the room. He sat on the couch, noticing that there were no new books on the little table by the window.  
There were always new books there, this was the first time there hadn’t been any.  
He spaced out until he heard her light footsteps enter the living room, she jumped a little when she saw him. “H-hungry?” she shakily asked.  
Anti shook his head and turned the TV on, back to ignoring her. Rather than go to the kitchen to make her own breakfast, she sat on the other couch fiddled with her hands instead of curling around a pillow like she always did.  
They sat like that until 2PM when she stood up and headed to the kitchen. She only drank a few glasses of water before calling to Anti to ask if he wanted lunch.  
“Whatever.” Came the usual response. She didn’t ask if that she wanted to make was okay this time, she just made corned beef and cabbage quesadillas and brought a few out to him on a plate along with a glass of ice water. She didn’t make one for herself, only continued to sip her own water while he devoured his food.  
When he finished, she gathered the plate and took them to the kitchen. Soon, the only sounds other than the tv were the ones of her doing dishes.  
\--()()  
This how things went on for a few days, Alma would barely eat but drink a lot of water. She didn’t read at all but painted a lot. Everyday she’d smell a little more like blood than the day before.  
It wasn’t until Thursday night after dinner when Anti actually looked at her since he returned. She was pale as a sheet, dark circles under her eyes with heavy bags. She had lost weight, and only wore baggy, long sleeved clothes despite the fact that it was summer. Alma flinched whenever Anti moved.  
They were on the TV portion of their night when it suddenly shut off without either of them touching the remote. Anti looked at her, “You haven’t been sleeping…or eating. You could die from that, ya know. I don’t need that on my resume.”  
She frowned and kept fidgeting. “N-nightmares. Whenever I get to sleep I have horrible nightmares.”  
“You look half dead already so I’ll help you this once so you don’t fookin’ die on me. Go get ready for bed.”  
The woman submissively stood and went to her room.  
Shortly after, Anti entered her room as she laid under the covers still in a long sleeve night shirt. She closed her eyes as he hovered his hand over her forehead. “Sleep” he used his powers to send her into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
The blonde didn’t awake until around noon the next day. By the time she entered the living room, showered and dressed conservatively it was nearly one PM.  
“We’re goin’ to the book store.” Anti declared.  
She opened her mouth to protest but he tilted his head, knowing she wouldn’t challenge him. Her eyes fell and she nodded, grabbing her purse from exactly where it was when he left.  
\---()()  
She got fewer books than usual, able to tuck them under her arm so the corners didn’t jab her. Her eyes flashed nervously around them and she found herself desperately wishing Anti would comfort her…of course he wouldn’t.  
She’d been wishing for years but he never did, and she knew better than to ask.  
Her legs came to a full stop as the approached the bar, eyes wide as her heart thumped loudly. At the sound of her alarm, Anti half turned to look at her. The woman’s deep blue eyes were wide and locked on the drunks hanging out by the door of the bar, she began to visibly shake and she pulled the books closer, wincing as the corner dug into her arm.  
Anti wasn’t concerned until he smelled her fresh blood. Blood began to soak into the sleeve of her top from near the corner of the book. But book corners weren’t that sharp and she wasn’t strong enough to make it happen that way.  
That could only mean…  
Anti’s black eyes widened as he finally put the pieces together. She’d been acting strange since he got back…hardly eating, having nightmares that made her unable to sleep, dressing in long sleeves despite it being 90+ degrees out, speaking to him even less than before, not humming while she did the dishes, not wanting to leave her house or go to the book store, not reading at all…  
And the scent of blood he’d been smelling lately…it wasn’t her period.  
The demon walked over to her and looked closer at her neck, seeing makeup covered faded bruises. Her eyes never left the bar as he dipped his nose into her collar bone, raging filling him as he realized she no longer held the sweet scent of a virgin.  
Anti’s full black eyes began to give off a black smoke, black veins appeared under his eyes as he felt his fangs elongate. His fingernails turned into black, razor sharp claws as he stepped away from her. She was too far gone to notice him at all, eyes still at the bar and arms still pulling the book corner further into her arm.  
He carefully placed his palms on her cheeks, being sure to not touch her with his claws. He searched her mind for the memory and watched it…horrified and furious.  
It had happened two days after he left. She had decided to get a coffee from a local shop and was on her way home when she heard a child crying in an ally. Of course, she had gone to check on the child who apologized profusely as they ran off and a couple of large men blocked Alma in.  
Anti memorized their faces, vowing to scar them for life until they would take their own.  
When he released her cheeks, she looked at him with damp eyes. She still reeked of fear, but none of it was for the terrifying demon in front of her.  
She blinked a few times, trying to keep her tears in. “I…I won’t hold us up any l-longer.” She went to take a step when Anti shifted his form to a more human one. His eyes turned blue, his skin less gray and his teeth were almost normal. His claws returned to fingernails and they were normal color now. The cut that always littered his throat faded away.  
It all happened so quickly, in a moment he looked exactly like Jack except that his green hair was still a few shades darker.  
Anti allowed her to look at him for a moment before making himself as visible as anyone else. For the first time ever, he put his arm across her noticeably bony shoulders and walked with her as the crossed in front of the bar.  
For the first time, no one said anything to her. It may or may not have had something to do with the fact that when one man went to, Anti had flashed his demon face over Alma’s head…scaring the scum bag into silence with wide eyes.  
Anti left his arm there until they made it back to her apartment, when she went to unlock it he swiped the key and did it, then held opened the door for her as she had for him for years. She regarded him with surprised eyes for a moment before offering a small smile of thanks as she passed through. As he followed her, he let his form turn back to his usual one.  
He had so many questions. Why did she go somewhere alone? Why didn’t she tell him what happened? And most importantly, Why hadn’t he put the pieces together sooner?!  
Anti closed the door a little harder than necessary and locked it, also noticing for the first time that there was now a deadbolt installed. He felt a pang in his chest that he’d never felt before at the new clue he had missed.  
Was this feeling…guilt? Regret? Either way, he didn’t like it.  
He slid the deadbolt closed before following her into the living room where she already sat fidgeting with her fingers, eyes down.  
Anti strode over and held out his hand. “Show me.”  
Her fingers toyed with her sleeve for a moment before she slowly pulled it up, revealing cuts of different lengths and depths, warily placing her arm in his large hand. Some were old and some were fresher, like the one that had stained her shirt.  
He frowned and hovered his other hand above her skin, watching her blood slip back into the wound and the wound close up as well as the others that weren’t fully healed. Anti released her arm but kept his hand open. “The other.” He softly demanded, watching her do the same to reveal a similar situation that he treated the same way.  
“Anything else I should know about?”  
She shook her head, “No, that’s it.”  
Anti sighed and for the first time, sat next to her. Alma curled into a ball of shame and put her face on her knees. With ease, he pulled her to sit across his lap. He had expected some sort of negative reaction but to his surprise she snuggled right up to him as tears slid down her cheeks. Anti began to rub her back as sobs shook her.  
“I’ll never leave ya hangin’ again. I’ll let them all see me an’ everything. This was my fault.” His voice broke on the last word but he cleared his throat and went on, “Contrary to what you probably think, I do like you. Yer not so bad, I’m just…grumpy. I’m a demon after all, I’m not sure how to handle most mundane situations. That’s why I don’t really talk to ya…I’m not sure how.” He took a deep breath, looking down at the halo of shaking golden hair under his chin. “But I’ll try to be better from now on. I hate that it had to come to this for me to get my shit together.” He sounded bitter before shaking his head for a moment, changing his tone again to a friendlier, sincere one.  
“I mean what I said. I’ll be there for you from now on. I’ll protect you. I’ll walk with you so everyone can see, I’ll put my arm around ya, hold yer hand, whatever you want. I promise. And a demon never breaks a willingly made promise.”  
For the first time ever, she gave him a genuine smile as a faint blush dusted her cheeks. He showed a half smile back.  
“I know you always wanted some sort of physical affection, just normal stuff. You were always wrapped around a pillow, you hold yer books close when you carry e’m…I’ll give that to you now if you still want it.” She nodded.  
“Alright then, I’d say it’s about bedtime.”  
\---()()  
Again she was under the covers by the time he entered her room. “Anti? Can I ask you something?”  
His eye brows rose, “Yeah, sure.”  
“What do you do when I sleep? I know you don’t.”  
He smirked, recalling his usual bloody escapades. “Demon stuff, the usual. But tonight I have some special guests to take care of so I’ve got to get ready, so you need to get to sleep.” He stepped a bit closer and reached his palm toward her forehead again when she suddenly seized it in her dainty hands.  
Anti froze in shock watching her press his palm into her cheek and close her eyes as she nuzzled it for a moment, a brief look of true happiness crossed her face.  
“Goodnight, Anti.” She offered a small smile when she released him.  
“Goodnight, Alma” he addressed her by name, making her smile grow before his hand glowed green and he said, “sleep.” Her eyes drifted closed and she fell back into dreamless sleep.  
\----()()  
Anti closed the door to the apartment and headed out, down the street to the scummy bar. His head buzzed with ideas as his currently blue eyes searched the sea of drunkards. A fanged smirk appeared on his face as he found the two in the back playing pool. 

Let the fun begin.


	2. Talk of making this a full story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is generally what I'm thinking if I make this an actual story, looking for feedback.

Okay, so I've gotten a request to make this more than just a one shot and I'm considering it. I do worry that it won't be as good as how this turned out though. I spent a long time on this single chapter and imo it came out better than most of my stuff does.

IF I do make this a story:

I'm thinking I'll introduce other egos, the major antagonist being Darkiplier. I'd also include Dan and Phil (make egos for them maybe?), KickThePJ, Felix -Marzia?- (PewDIEpie.exe) as well as BlankGameplays, the ego for Ethan from CrankGameplays. I know not all the youtubers mentioned are in the UK but that doesn't mean their egos cant be! 

I've worked out details of the world they live in and the reason why Anti made the deal, but I'm kinda at a loss for plot right now. I'm not sure if it'll end up being a romance or not, perhaps an unrequited love. (If romance, it will be a SLOW BURN for sure for obvious reasons and because I love them ) I'm looking for your thoughts here! Please inbox me!

 

\--If you enjoy my other stories: My laptop is broken so everything I had written and had written ahead is gone. My dad is letting me use is rarely used laptop so gradually I will update my other stories again. It's just hard to re-write what I had because this has has happened before and it's a major set back and its very disheartening. 

Thank you for your interest!

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! This is a one shot but if people want me to pick it up from here I will. If I do it'll slowly turn into a romance most likely or maybe an unrequited one. I know where are a ton of plot holes but it's mostly just an idea I had and wanted to write. There isn't much context in it, I know but,
> 
> IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT KUDOS BUTTON IN THE FACE! LIKE A BOSS!
> 
> I saw an opportunity and had to take it haha.
> 
> I hope to post more Anti X OC things and Jack X OC, maybe some Anti X Dark X OC.


End file.
